Forever Mine
by iheartbooks4ever
Summary: "I love you Laurel, I am forever yours." Forever mine, thought Laurel. I like the sound of that. One-shot taking place after the night of the school dance, the winter formal. Laurel wants to be happy with David, but as she gets closer to the school she realizes the only person who makes her truly happy is Tamani. She will do anything to get him back, he is forever hers.


_**Hey everyone! I recently finished re-reading through the Wings series and I got this idea for an awesome one-shot. I neglected my other story to write and finish this one-shot for Wings, I'm sorry! I promise I'll update What Hurts the Most really soon! **_

_**But please enjoy this one-shot, it's about Tamani and Laurel, i just love them together. I don't hate David I like him but I like Tamani more, I just have a soft spot for guys like Tamani.. heh ... please read and review!**_

_**Forever Mine**_

It had been three months since Laurel had seen Tamani, three months since she screamed at him to go away, that she didn't want him. Laurel was wrong, she was so wrong it hurt. The first week or so after he left the pain was almost unbearable. Like someone had burned a hole in her heart and the flame wouldn't die down. After a week of being drowned in sorrow and self-pity Laurel wiped her eyes and went on with life, trying to forget what she did and be David's girlfriend. At the moment Laurel was lying on her bed, with her homework sprawled over it trying to concentrate as the lyrics and music to Taylor Swift's The Way I Loved You sounds softly in the background.

David didn't seem to notice Laurel's lack of excitement as they pulled into the crowded parking lot of their high school. Tonight is the Winter Formal, and Laurel was going with David. She had sighed longingly as she slipped on the dress she had worn to the festival in Avalon, the festival that Tamani had escorted her to. Laurel hated the dress because of what it stood for, beauty, flawlessness and overall happiness. The exact opposite of what she felt, Laurel felt horrible for yelling at Tamani, she felt dirty and mean. Love is selfish, she thought to herself as she had put her hair up. Now she takes a deep breath and puts a hopefully convincing smile on her face as David offers her his arm. They walk to the entrance hand and hand and Laurel remembers the day she had gone back to the forest looking for Tamani and how Shar appeared and told her he had left. It was all Laurel's fault, a wave of sadness flooded over her and she feels tears pricking at her eyes. Her sad thoughts are interrupted as Chelsea leaves Ryan's side and runs over and gushes over Laurel's dress, "Oh! It's sooo perfect Laurel! You look so pretty!"

"Thanks Chels." Laurel says half-heartedly. A slow song starts and David takes Laurel's hand in his, and gently pulls her out to the dance floor. Laurel and David sway back in forth, with her head rested on his chest, and one hand resting on the tiny seedling ring around her neck. David lowers his lips to her ear and whispers softly to her, "Thank you Laurel." For being here he means, Laurel really didn't want to go, these days she hasn't wanted to do anything but just fade away. Several times Laurel had almost gone back to the land, to scream Tamani's name and beg for his forgiveness, to kiss him… Stop that, Laurel tells herself, you're here for David, only David. Laurel looks over at Chelsea and Ryan, Ryan looks hurt and confused, and Chelsea looks somewhat sad. When the song ends and she walks off the dance floor leaving David standing there looking confused and sad. Laurel pushes on the gym doors and goes out into the hallway.

She looks back and sees David staring after her, and he takes one step in her direction to follow her. But Chelsea comes up to him smiling and starts talking to him, as soon as his eyes leave Laurel's face she backs away from the door and sits on the floor with her head in her hands. Laurel didn't think it would be this hard to be here tonight with David. She came to make him happy; he deserves to be happy, especially after what happened with Tamani. Tamani, she needs him so badly, she kept convincing herself she didn't love him, that she couldn't. But her mom had said that there are different kinds of love. Maybe… maybe she didn't love David as her boyfriend anymore? A small thread of hope flickered inside Laurel, but quickly left her. Even if she doesn't love David anymore, he still loves her. If only he didn't love her, then she could fix everything. Laurel stands up and brushes her dress and peaks in through the window. Laurel's eyes widen in shock as her eyes land on David and Chelsea, slow dancing in the corner, and she watches as Chelsea reaches up and kisses David. At first all Laurel feels is betrayal, but then she watches as David hesitantly kisses her back. Poor Ryan, she thinks, and watches as he leaves the gym.

Laurel jumps with the sudden realization that she got her wish. She gathers the skirt of her dress in her hands and runs out to David's car. Laurel kneels down by one of the tires and pulls out the spare key to the car that David's mother always made him keep there. Laurel grinned and climbed into the driver's seat just as it started raining. Just what I needed, thought Laurel and as she mentally apologized to David she sped out of the parking lot onto the main road. Usually Laurel was a very careful driver, but tonight she ran almost every light and drove at least 5 miles over the speed limit. Every mile she drove brought her closer to Tamani. Laurel was so lost in thought thinking about what she would say to Tamani when she got to the land, that she didn't see the glass bottle carelessly laying in the street. There was a faint thud and a squeaking noise and she groaned as she pulled over. Laurel got out of the car and almost broke down crying, one of the tires was flat and she still had about three quarters of a mile to go, and on top of all that it is pouring rain. Angrily she kicks the car, scratching it with the heel of her shoe. Determinedly Laurel kicks off her shoes and yanks her dress up past her knees and takes off running in the direction of the forest.

Laurel stops about 10 minutes later gasping for air and grins as she sees the cabin in the distance. She sprints up beside the cabin, soaking wet and cold trying to catch her breath. She runs into the trees, "Tamani! Tamani! Please come out!" she yells. After several minutes she collapses onto the wet forest floor and curls into a ball, sobbing. "Please, don't leave me. Tamani…Tamani." Laurel shivers as the freezing rain pelts her body and leaves her chilled to the bone. She cries and screams in anger; she was stupid, so stupid! Why did she let him leave all those months ago, why didn't she run after him? Now she will never be able to tell Tamani she loves him, after several minutes Laurel stands up, her beautiful dress is now wrinkled and muddy and she has leaves and wet grass sticking to her. "I'm sorry," she whispers to the trees and wraps her arms around herself, sobbing harder as she starts walking away.

She freezes mid-step as she hears the sound of feet running towards her, too cold to try to run away or turn around she just stands there and waits. Maybe it's a pair of trolls coming to kill me, she thinks, I deserve to die after what I've made Tamani go through. "Laurel! Laurel wait!" Laurel's eyes widen and she whips her head around. Her tear-filled eyes land on Tamani, her Tamani. She feels herself start shaking as she looks at him, her eyes full of him. He looks just like he always has his hair loose and wet, hanging in his face and his eyes pleading, his beautiful, bright green eyes. Tamani runs over to her and sinks down to his knees in front of her and wraps her in his arms. Laurel throws her arms around his neck and Tamani pulls her into his lap whispering her name over and over. "Laurel… Oh Laurel, you came back." She laughs for the first time in a long time and she puts her hands on either side of his face and pulls it close to her own. Tamani's eyes meet hers and he closes his eyes and closes the gap between them. Laurel kisses Tamani back and moves her hands up to his hair, to tangle her fingers in it. They ignore the cold rain pouring over them, and Tamani kisses her lips softly once, then twice and a third time before pulling away to regard Laurel.

"What on _earth _happened to you Laurel?" he asks wonderingly. Laurel raises an eyebrow and answers, "You mean before or after I ditched David at the dance?" Tamani bursts out laughing and hugs Laurel. "You-u ditched D-david?" he said between fits of laughter. "Yup, he was busy with Chelsea so I stole; I mean borrowed, his car and drove here. I was about fifteen minutes away when I ran over something and got a flat tire so I had to run the rest of the way."

Tamani stares at her in wonder, "You're amazing Laurel, you know that?" There are several moments of silence before Laurel speaks up and looks him in the eye. "Tamani, I'm so sorry for what I said and did to you… you loved me and I was horrible to you. I'm so terribly sorr—" Tamani cuts her apology off with another kiss, "Don't worry, that doesn't matter all that matters is that you're here with me. Come on let's go inside, you must be freezing, I know I am." Tamani stands up and helps Laurel to her feet; she stumbles forward and lands in Tamani's arms. "You tripped me on purpose!" Tamani grins innocently, "Nah, I would _never _do that!"

Laurel rolls her eyes and smiles at him, "Yeah you would, but that's why I love you." Tamani's eyes widen with shock, and then he smiles hugely, "You do? You really love me?" She hugs him then pulls away and looks at him, "I love you Tamani." Tamani reaches a hand out to tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "I love you too Laurel, I am forever yours." Forever mine, thought Laurel, I like the sound of that. Forever mine…

**Thank you for reading! please review :)**


End file.
